I Hate America!
by PreachingPeaches
Summary: My life in South Korea was perfectly fine, until one day my parents decided to send me to one of the toughest schools in America… Bullworth Academy.


I Hate America!

Summary: My life in South Korea was perfectly fine, until one day my parents decided to send me to one of the toughest schools in America… Bullworth Academy.

Korean Dialogue:** Is in bold.**

**Annyeong: Hello (informal)**

**Yeemo: Aunt (aunt from mother's side)**

**Busan: The second largest city in South Korea**

**Gyeongsang: The dialect spoken in Busan, South Korea**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I am not going to America!<strong>" I yelled at my parents, they both sighed deeply and looked at me with pained expressions. "**Listen Mina we have to send you to America, we are going to be traveling around the world for a year**" I rolled my eyes at my mother's excuse "**We can't afford to let you miss out on your education.**"

I tapped my foot hastily on the ground; it was a habit that I developed. "**But why can't I stay in Korea?**"My parents looked at each other awkwardly wanting me just to agree to going to America. "**Well if you do stay here we're going to send you to Busan, and you will be staying with your grandparents.**" I father spoke up, he gently rubbed his temples.

I didn't want to go back to Busan; I was fine here in Seoul. The kids in Busan would make fun of my Seoul accent; although I was born in Busan I didn't speak the Gyeongsang dialect. "**Okay fine you win I'll go!**" I turned my back on my parents and ran to my room. I slammed the door behind me and I threw myself on my bed.

America was a country that I dreaded traveling back to. I spoke English fluently since my father was born and raised in America, but my father wasn't Korean at all he was actually of Puerto Rican and Greek descent. I have visited America before and I thought it was pretty boring, during the summertime I would always travel with my parents. My mother and father are business people; the business career is very prominent in my family. I have two older brothers, one younger sister, and one older sister.

My youngest sister lived with my oldest sister while my two older brothers lived with my grandparents, they all lived in Busan. I felt tears threatening to escape my large round monolided eyes. I pulled my cellphone from my jeans and texted all my friends that I wasn't going to return to school and that I was going to live in America.

Once I texted all my friends I pulled a suitcase from my closet and began to place all of my clothes and other items into my suitcase. While packing my bags I started to cry hysterically, I didn't want to leave my friends and family here. I loved it here and now it was all going to change; I would have to speak English and study in English. This overall really did suck major monkey balls...

* * *

><p>This is just great I have to seat in this seat for 14 hours straight. I sat alone all the way at the back of the plane. All I did was play games on my phone and practiced my English. It's so boring on this plane there is nothing else for me to do but think about what America is going to be like. Although I've been to the U.S before I had only visited the big cities like New York and Hollywood. I was traveling to New England and I would be attending a school called Bullworth Academy.<p>

My aunt and uncle lived near the school; my parents told me that they would pick me up from the airport. "Ladies and Gentlemen we have arrived!" The flight attendant said with artificial enthusiasm. My heart pounded against my chest roughly and I squeezed my eyes shut as I walked out of the plane. The warm polluted air met with my unusually pale skin as I walked out. It felt so odd to me I was used to fresh and clean air.

I walked into the airport to grab my luggage, from a distance I could see my aunt Bom and my uncle Seung Hun. Once I received my luggage I ran up to my hug and pulling her into a tight hug "**Annyeong yeemo Bom**" I chanted. "**Annyeong, now let's get you to the school.**" She whispered into my ear.

"**We're here**." I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. All I saw was a gate that towered over me. I looked to see a slim woman standing there, she had a facial expression that appeared like she had smelled dog poop. My uncle stepped out of the car and pulled my luggage out of the trunk of the car. "**Remember you can come over to our house whenever you like just call us and we will pick you up.**" I nodded my head and responded with a '**neh.**'

I grabbed onto the handles of my luggage tightly and walked up to the slim lady. She was tall but not nearly as tall as me, for a Korean girl I was tall I stood at 5'7". "Welcome to Bullworth Academy leave your luggage here I will notify the prefects and they will bring you luggage to your dorm. Now come along child we must go and see Dr. Crabblesnitch." Her face turned a deep shade of red when she talked about Dr. Crabblesnitch.

As I looked around I saw kids getting punched in the face and older kids yelling and screaming at the younger ones. The others who weren't being bullied or were bullying someone stared at me, some even grinning at the site of me. Once we arrived in the office I was sent to Dr. Crabblesnitch he was a tall man with greying dark brown hair. He wore an irritated expression on his face.

"Welcome Miss Mina Lee Choi" I nodded at his greeting but I hated the way Americans would say my name it's supposed to be Choi Young-Lee Mina but in English my surname would be last and Young would be removed since my parents thought that it was unnecessary in America. "As I can see you came all the way from South Korea to here. Your records are very good, it seems like you have never gotten in trouble once in school. Now let's keep it that way." He said strictly I nodded keeping my mouth shut.

I learned that the woman's name was Ms. Danvers "Go to your dorm and change into your uniform your classes begin tomorrow here is your timetables." She handed me a sheet containing all of my classes. I walked out of the main building and into the girls dorm; I shared my room with no one… fortunately. The school uniform lay on my bed; it was a teal vest with a white shirt underneath. It was paired with an ugly teal plaid skirt; I closed the door to my dorm and changed into my uniform. I matched my dreadful uniform with black pump heels.

Once I walked out of my dorm a girl with a blue vest was standing in front of my room. "So you're the new girl…" her voice was nasally and high pitched. "I'm Pinky" she said looking at me up and down. "I am Mina" she grinned still looking at me. "You're from Korea right?" I nodded and tried to walk past her but she just cut me off. "Listen if you ever need help I'm here, in this school you'll need friends" Pinky turned around and walked away.

I walked outside of the dorm room and I decided to explore the campus. "Hey cutie" I spun around the see a boy with blonde colored hair; he had terrible acne and wore a white shirt that looked like he hasn't washed it in a few days. I glared at him and walked away, I wasn't going to yell at him or fight him it would just make me look like an idiot.

While walking around the campus I could see peoples menacing looks towards me. I was beginning to get a bit of anxiety I kept opening and closing my hand and my heart rate dramatically increased. I walked into the main building and I debated about eating lunch, I chose to go to the cafeteria and just sit there and maybe grab something to eat.

As I walked across the cafeteria someone whispered to me "You don't want to eat that." Confused I turned around to see a tall boy with a scar on his face, he looked at me with a creepy grin "I'm guessing you're the new girl from South Korea…"


End file.
